A Diamond in the Rough
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Mcree takes Hanzo to the local Saloon to loosen up the archer. But will a wild night of drinking end up in something more?


Ellen, the notorious **homosexual** , awaits eagerly for Norville Rogers, AKA Shaggy, the Duke of Wellington, the useless drug addict to arrive upon her sloppy stage. They were shooting as usual in the scenic Chernobyl lot, where the Eleln show was shot as usual. The floor was coated with the radiation from all the children and year old living memes she hath invited to her cave. Shaggy waits anxiously in the rgreen room, gnawing at his groin, feeling a sharp pain in his bowels. He was going to expel any moment, but thankfully his diaper lined pants were prepared.

"Oh scoobert, have merce on meh," he chortles. That twas when Eellens henchmen, the Ommpu Loompuses, came charging in, knives wielded and mouths frothing.

"You're on in 10," they screech, eyes burning with rage and radiation from the tragic incident.

"Like, Ok, Bitch," Shaggy lifts his useless body off the mound of dirt and rotting vegetables that the mutant animals fed off of, sauntering onto the stage where he was greeted by **The Homosexual**. Shaggoer was greeted by overwhelming boos and was urged to Poopie His Pants. Shaggy blushed, blood rushing to his shitty head. The poopie was beginning to peep from his bussy hole.

"Like, Wow, EIrlen, it is such an honor. Thank youse for haveing me on you" The fucker Shaddy groans.

"No poblem, my ass flows with shit for you. How has yoeur career on food network been? You success?"

"No  
The crowd cheers as shaggy looks down with shame, food gets thrown into his eyes and mouth. Shaffy gags a little bit, but swallows like a good boy.

"I lose every challenge and i am bankrupt. I have no health insurence and i am very homeless i have noehwer e to go. Iall my bones are rotten please donate to my Venmer shaggman23"

Ellen nods and chuckles, she understands the feel.

"I am very wealthy but i will not help you, poor people are meaningless 2 me" ellen groans and the audience applauds, some people building guillotines in the back.

"itgoesitgoesitgoesitgoesGUILLOTINE" M C ride slaps his naked ebony body. He is escortedfrom the set. He is homeless once again.

Oompus Loompers flood the stage.

"We hhave got a surprise for you Shaggery, we are going to feel you with enough fooding to last you a whole year. U can storethe food in your internal pouches and feed off of them when you get hungie. Comngreats." ellen says accomplishedly.

The neon orange and green goblins ran closer to the shivering Hana Barbara cartoon. He had not been this shooketh since the Mystery Gang fell apart. Freddy was a stripper now, Velma a camgirl, and SC?by a professional Overwatch player. Daphne was found dead in the Yangtze River in 2011. Thingzs hadn't been the same for Shags since then. His body was continually morphing into the freak body you see before you today.

And this body was ready for a munchin of a lifetime

The Ompas knew of his insatiable thirst to be inflated, no matter how much Shageth denied it, his body wanted what it wanted. And nothing can stop true desire.

They charged at full force wielding their

Baba ghanoush. Shaggy's mouth opened on its own accord, guzzling down the buckets of baba ghanoush at an alarming rate. The more he consumed, the rounder his belly became.

"It's like crack to me. Gotta have it" Shaggy wimpers. He had been to rehab for his addiction prior to this, but Ellen **the Homo** was an evil witch with evil plans to ruin his lyfe. She cackled in the background, as the parents in the studio audience shielded the eyes of their children from witnessing the massacre that was unfolding before them.

They were killing him. That's what it was. A pubic executiong. Shaggy was finally paying for his war crimes.

"That is how the cockie crumbes" shag shrugs

But was it really a punishment if he loved it so much/? The rounder he became, the more disgusted the Ukranian citizens felt. Sweat and smegma was dripping down from his balloon like body, because that is how gravity works. It goes down. Shaggies once skeletal frame turned in2 ball.

"I am big now. Fear" shaffy hollers.

Ellen, the Homosexual, realized what she haad done. Shaggy does not have the sacks. He cannot eat the food is now just very obesity.

His balloon gut was bursting at the seams. Literally. Sahggy had had a C section and the scar was about to open up. Screams can be heard frum the inside. What is that!

"Like, Euoilen, what was that" shagy sayz worringlying

"I may be an idiot but im not stupid" spencer from iCarly says as he bursts out of shaggy's GUTticus. jus t like his last c section. Spencer climbs out of the baba ganooissh and just as he begins to travel out of the stomach, Carly, the boy, and Sammy Pepper slither out, writhing in post birthing goo. Shaggy dies instantly. The Shaglings feast on his remains. They have been waiting to be released from his womb for decades, when Will Smith was still relevant.

"Thanks for coming out 2nite and joing me thanks everybody get out pleasee" eilen says as she crawls on her hands and knees through the dirt, musk, smegma, and baba genoish. She nearly dies andthe experience has turned her into a Heterosexual (a normal person). this is how you turn the gays straight.

Good night


End file.
